1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light stuck for a scanner, and mare particulary, to an improvement of the light stick for the short-range scanner which is created as a strip-shaped plate protruding outwards at the broadside to be an arched body while a protruding semicircular strip is mounted upon the strip-shaped plate. The light stick is a glass body so that a wider scanning range can be achieved by means of the refraction and reflection of light beams; in addition, only two light sources are respectively disposed near two ends of the rear side of the light stick. The emitted light is stronger than that of the conventional product with a number of lamps so that the cost of the energy and the material can be saved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional short-range scanner is a light-weight model and is used to scan the products at the commercial counter. The bar code on the commercial products is scanned first, and then the scanning results will be transferred to the monitor. This application is very convenient and its principle is shown in FIG. 4. The emitted light beams project on an identified object 50; thereafter, part of the light beams reflect back to the inside of the main unit, pass through a reflector 20, lens sets 30 to receive light sources and a receiving identifier 40 respectively, and through a signal cable to be sent to the display of the computer or the cash register in order to register the data (price, product category, manufacturer, etc.) of the commercial products rapidly and correctly. The present invention is used for this kind of scanner.
Referring to FIG. 6, the light sources in the conventional scanner consist of a number of lamps 61 as basic light which is passed through a strip-type light stick 70 to emit a more well-distributed light beam on the bar code for recognition. However, there are many defects in the embodiment of the prior art:
1. The conventional light stick is straight and strip-shaped so that, when the light stick receives the illumination of a number of lamps, then the light is straight emitted and the beamwidth is smaller than the length of the light stick. Accordingly, the available shining range is insufficient.
2. A number of lamps have to be provided in order to achieve the well-distributed light with sufficient illumination so that the cost of installing lamps increases tremendously.
3. The above-mentioned lamps are so many that more electricity power is wasted and when any of said lamps is damaged, an incorrect data might be sent, and this will bring a great loss to the owners, and sometimes it even will damage the commercial reputation thereof.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a light stick for scanner which primarily includes a strip-shaped plate, wherein the broadside thereof protrudes outwards in an arched shape, and wherein a protruding strip is extended along the outer broadside of the arched strip-shaped plate and the section of the protruding strip is semicircular so that the broader light beams can be collected by the light stick and scattered outwards; thus, not only the light energy can be saved, but also a broader scanning range can be achieved.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a light stick for scanner, wherein a protruding and rectangular rear seat is disposed at the corresponding side to the protruding strip of the strip-shaped plate. This rear seat has an arched surface, which corresponds to the arc of the strip-shaped plate at the center thereof so that an excellent structure for light-concentrating effect is created. Moreover, two light sources are disposed near two ends of the rear seat of the light stick respectively, and the present invention will achieve the best effect with least light sources due to the light refraction and light condensing.